


The Boy Who Scored

by alby_mangroves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Drawing, Fanart, HD_Fanart Artfest, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary would imply there's a meaning to this, when really it's just Harry blowing Draco in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Scored

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to birdsofshore for being such an A-Grade human, and to Space-Altie for the ninja beta ♥
> 
> For the [2015 HD-Fanart Artfest](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/)

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/134577495689/the-boy-who-scored-because-now-and-again-i-like-to)**


End file.
